Maple Town Wiki
Hello, Maple Town and Palm Town Fans! Can't wait to get to this wiki! My favorite site to be, Maple Town Wiki! Edits each day, contribute and say "My favorite site to be!" Maple Town Wiki! - our anthem. Welcome to the Maple Town Wiki, an encyclopedia on the children's anime Maple Town, the movie, and its sequel Palm Town! Anybody can contribute and help make this site a wonderful community, as long as there's no vandalism! COPYRIGHT © 1986, 2018 Chifude Asakura and Toei Animation. Milestones and Recorded Events since foundation *'October 10th, 2013': Foundation of this Wiki. *'October 10th, 2014': The Wiki's 1st anniversary! * November 7th, 2014: The sister Wiki, Maple Town Fanon Wiki was founded! *'October 10th, 2015': The Wiki's second anniversary. *'January 19, 2016': Maple Town celebrates its 30th anniversary (to honor its premiere in Japan). * October 10th, 2016: The Wiki's third anniversary. What will follow is the rise of the overhaul and expansion. Rules The Maple Town Wiki can be an enjoyable place where you can help expand the site, but there's a rule policy that you must follow, otherwise you will receive consequences. #No vandalism allowed. If anyone vandalizes any page and/or inserts false information, (s)he will be warned. If (s)he persists, (s)he will be blocked for an amount of time depending on the severity of the vandalism. #Do not harass any user. This includes personal attacks, threats, disrespecting opinions and cyberbullying. Such offenses will lead to warnings, followed by a block. #Spamming will not be tolerated, regardless if it is done on a comment, a blog post, or mainspace article. Any spamming will cause the spammer to be warned, and then blocked if it continues. The spam will also be deleted. #Don't tamper with comments sections or threads. This means places where you can post messages are not places to play (unless if a fun and games section is implemented, which will be made later). Doing so on a joke-free page may lead to consequences. #Avoid edit warring with another. It means that you repeatedly undo your changes with someone else. If you do so, you will be warned to stop the edit war. Otherwise, you will be banned. #This is a G-rated site, so any profanity or content containing explicit themes such as pornography will not be tolerated. Anybody who does that will be warned, and then blocked if such behavior persists. #This Wiki ONLY allows Maple Town-related content, so unrelated pages are prohibited. Any user who makes a page that has nothing to do with the franchise will have that page deleted and the user may receive consequences. #Try not to plagiarize. Plagiarizing is using another source's text to place on an article word-by-word without paraphrasing. If this act is done, you may get a strict warning. Do it continuously, and you're blocked for a period of time depending on the severity of the plagiarism. #If you're reasonably blocked, don't attempt to evade it by creating another account. Any sockpuppets will be banned permanently and the original account will also be banned permanently. #Your username and/or avatar icon must be appropriate for this Wiki. If it contains vulgar themes or profanity, it will be deemed as unacceptable and you will be asked to change it. Refusal to listen leads to you being blocked indefinitely. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse